Roseanne: Come Back Dan
by white tigeris
Summary: The story that proves that love is strong even after death. Roseanne will do almost anything to talk to her husband once more.


**Authors Notes: **

**Read & Review, It's my first Fan-Fiction. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please don't burn me. Thank you.**

**Series Title: Roseanne **

**Come Back Dan. **

-This story takes place after Dan's death.-

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Roseanne. Roseanne owns Roseanne.

I'm not sure about DJ's age so I left things out like high school. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Idea

Roseanne gets up from the couch and runs to the phone to call her sister.

(Rinnng, Rinnng) "Hello?" Jackie answered. "Jackie, I need you to come over right away!", Roseanne exclaimed. "Why Roseanne what's wrong?" Jackie asked. "Just come over. I'll explain everything when you get here." Roseanne said nervously. "Ok! I will be there in about 15 min.", Jackie replied. "Thank you Jackie, please hurry." (Click) Roseanne hangs up the phone and goes to her bedroom.

As Jackie was getting ready to go over to her sisters house, she kept wondering what was going on. She thought, "Wow! Did Roseanne get a new boyfriend already Or, did something happen to one of her kids?" As Jackie ran out to her car, she remembered she had laundry to do so she ran back in to the house and got the laundry which was in a big blue basket and headed to Roseanne's. All the way to her house, different thoughs kept going through her mind. She kept wondering what could be so important. She thinks out loud, "Did we the lottery! No, that would be stupid. We're not that lucky." She said with a smirk on her face.

Jackie ran into house with the basket of laundry. "Roseanne!" She yells. "I'm in here" Roseanne answered back. As Jackie entered the bedroom she can tell that her sister had been crying because her eyes are puffy and red. "Is there something wrong Roseanne?" Jackie said as she sets the basket down then puts her arm around her sister.

"No", she answered unsure of herself. "I just have this weird idea. You know I miss Dan right? I really wish he was here and everything but that's not possible or, is IT!" Roseanne said getting excited. "What are you getting at Roseanne?" Jackie asked suspiciously as a look of confusion came across her face. "I need to talk to him again", Roseanne said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Than took a deep breath and said, "I want to have a Séance." "Are you sure about this Roseanne, your emotions are getting the best of you" Jackie said softly. "Yes! I never had been so sure of anything in my life." Roseanne said with a smile as she wiped away her tear and snorted.

Before Jackie got a Kleenex for Roseanne the front door opens. Earlier Roseanne told DJ to pick up a few groceries knowing that he would be back soon. Jackie heard the sound of paper bags crackling as she heard footsteps in the kitchen. Jackie says, "Who's that?", as they get off the bed, they both go into the hallway and watched DJ opened the fridge and grabbed a pop and then sat at the table. Roseanne then said to Jackie, "He reminds me of Dan more everyday". DJ turned his head and found Mom and Aunt Jackie standing near the hallway. "Hi Mom, Hi Aunt Jackie. I got the groceries you asked for." DJ said. "Did you forget the milk again?" Roseanne asked as she and Jackie sat at the table. "Nope.", DJ told his mom. He then got up to put the groceries away. "But man. Work sucked today! There were these too ladies, I think they were sisters I'm not sure but anyways they were trying to out sell each other and then one got mad at the other and started to make a mess everywhere. I got stuck cleaning it up. Stupid people." He said in an angry tone.

"DJ, I want to talk to you about something. Have a seat." Roseanne said changing the subject. "Yeah mom, what is it?" DJ replied. You're growing up so fast already, working at the Buy n' Bag just like your sister did. Before you know it you will be married and have kids. I wish your father was still here to see it. There isn't a day I don't think about him." Roseanne said. "Me too Mom." DJ said softly. "I'm going to try and contact your father." Roseanne told him with a serious look on her face. DJ said, "Really? I wanna help!" Jackie yells from the laundry room. Don't forget we have to call Nancy. Roseanne then said, "I will tomorrow, its getting late."

**Authors Notes: **

**Want More? Show your interests.**

**Read & Review, It's my first Fan-Fiction. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please don't burn me. Thank you.**


End file.
